


Canary

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Fight Scene, Innuendo, Sara Returns First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a night in town for Team Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure where this came from. Multiple listenings to "Castle" by Halsey, my need for femslash/all-female teams in fandom, and the 1h1k I did? Anyway this was beta'd by shipping-harbor, on tumblr. You're awesome, love! Hope you enjoyed a glimpse into an idea I'll probably flesh out later on. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, I don't own any of its characters. I just own this story.

Laurel spun around, slamming the heel of her boot into his chin. "Fuck you!" she snapped. 

Baring her teeth, she went for his chest next. Sara, Helena, and Nyssa were behind her, fighting just as viciously, if not more so. Every now and then Laurel would see the glint of blonde or swing of dark hair in her peripheral vision. 

The girl with short black hair, the one they were saving, was crouch in a corner. There was a terrified glint in her dark eyes. 

Tired of fighting the lowlife who had decided to attack a young girl for no discernible reason, Laurel yanked her baton out of her belt and hit the would-be rapist with it, as hard as she could, right in the face. He fell to the ground with a scream, clutching at the welt. 

She sneered at him. "Next time," she said, "don't attack a helpless girl." She sent one last well-placed kick his way before heading over to Sara. 

Her sister had already finished her guy too, standing over him with a victorious smile. Laurel chuckled as she stood next to her. "I bet Nyssa's proud." 

"I am proud," Nyssa corrected. She sent Sara a loving smile. It was the kind of smile Ollie would have sent Laurel, once upon a time. Even after several years around Nyssa and Sara as they learned together - Sara to fight and Nyssa to be a functioning member of society, if a somewhat homicidal one - Laurel was still not used to the sappiness sometimes displayed by the normally stoic woman. Especially not in the direction of her sister. 

Laurel still remembered the day her sister had come home to her and some League of Assassins member had referred to her as "Beloved of the Heir of the Demon". Laurel hadn't expected the heir to be a woman, especially not a woman like Nyssa was. 

But, in the end, Laurel was happy for her sister and her sister's fiancée. 

She was happier for herself though, especially as she heard a familiar voice in her ear. "Congratulations, guys," Felicity said, sounding perky as ever. 

Laurel smiled, her maroon lips twitching. "Thanks, love," she said. 

Thea chose this moment to jump down from where she was perched on the wall. "At that note," she teased. "I should be going. If I'm not at Verdant soon, Roy'll get worried." She crouched in front of the girl they had saved before leaving though. "Hey cutie," she said. "Wanna come with me? I'll even tell you my secret identity." The girl's eyes widened and she laughed. 

"Uh, sure," she said. Straightening up, Thea held her hand out. "I'm Sin, by the way." 

Thea grinned at her. "Nice name, Sin." 

They walked away together and Nyssa shook her head as she watched them. "Queen needs to stop giving her identity away." 

Laurel sent her a smile. "Eh, I think she saw a kindred soul in the girl. And you know how hard that is in this line of work." 

Sara chuckled as she slipped an arm around Nyssa's waist. "That's an understatement," she said. "Now come on, Nyss. I'm tired and sore and want to take a hot bath with the love of my life." 

If Nyssa was another woman, she would've blushed. As it was, she seemed only a bit flustered. More amused than anything though. "Very well, my beloved," she said. 

They wandered off together, leaving Laurel and Helena alone together. "You guys coming back?" Felicity asked. 

Laurel sent Helena a questioning look which the other woman shrugged at. "I am, Felicity," she said. "I don't know about Helena." 

Helena smirked. "I think I'm gonna go home," she said. "Don't want to...get in the way." She went off, a slight swing to her hips. 

Laurel could feel herself flushing a dark red. "I'll be at the Foundry soon," she told Felicity. 

"Great!" 

~ 

Ten minutes later, she was with Felicity. She was perched on one of the many comfy couches that framed the giant space, her ankles under her thighs. 

Felicity was at her computers, typing away. Her long, blonde hair was loose and Laurel couldn't help but admire the curve of her neck as she peered at the screen or the the tilt of her bright pink lips. 

With a mischievous smile, Laurel tugged at one of the long strands of her hair. "So, my love," she said. "Did you just call me here to ignore me?" 

Felicity looked up and, blushing, tried to explain herself. "I'm sorry, Laur!" she said. "I've just been busy. Oh, by the way, Dig wanted to ask for us to thank Helena and Thea for taking over him while he was at home with Lyla and their Sara." Laurel leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

"It's fine," she whispered into the soft skin. Felicity's blush darkened. "I'll tell Thea and Helena tomorrow, when I see them. 

"Now, are we going to stay here and chat or are you coming home with me?" 

Felicity smiled, the sight making her look like a bashful teen. "I'd love to come home with you, Laur," she said. 

Laurel grinned, wrapping her long fingers around Felicity's slim wrist. "Then come on," she said, the tone of her voice full of promise. 

Felicity shivered as she allowed herself to be dragged away.


End file.
